Three times Foggy defended Matt
by RedHatMeg
Summary: And one time Matt defended Foggy.


**I'm not very happy with the effect. But we need brave Foggy in our lives.**

 **And sorry that all of this is so monothematic.**

 **As for the last part - I wanted to use some canonical character from AoS or Avengers, but I just couldn't find the one mean enough.**

 **Three times Foggy defended Matt**

 **One**

Foggy was fairly certain that in this day and age being asshole to a blind person shouldn't even be a thing. This was something dictated by basic decency – you don't make fun of someone disabled, no matter what kind of disability it is. You're nice and if there is any kind of problem, you try to help. And picking on someone who can't see was something generally viewed as juvenile and stupid.

As much as people were talking about collage students being crazy and reckless, they understood this basic truth that you shouldn't be mean to a blind man. Yes, some guys were treating Matt a bit differently, but it was more due them not knowing how to act around blind person than anything else. People on the streets were also very nice to Matt, so Foggy got used to the idea that this was the norm; that this was a standard everybody understood and everybody followed.

Suffice to say, he was shocked when he found out that somebody didn't.

It was late at night and they both were coming back from a really crazy party. Foggy felt a bit dizzy, nevertheless he was walking near Matt in case if his friend needed a lead (even thought there were times when Foggy seriously doubted Matt needed any kind of lead). And they had fun.

"No, you don't understand, Matt. _Star Wars_ prequels aren't so bad. In fact they're awesome." Foggy continued their discussion.

"Yeah, because Jar Jar Binks isn't lame at all."

"Oh, shut up, Murdock. _Star Wars_ prequels aren't just Jar Jar Binks and you know it. This is a really dick move, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but how about Anakin Skywalker?"

"What about him?"

"For a guy, who's supposed to be Darth Vader in the future he was rather weak."

"That's because we all are whiny bitches in our youth, my friend. And we grow out from it. Somewhere around collage."

"Well then, you must be really young, Nelson."

Foggy wanted to say some witty remark when suddenly they both bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Foggy turned his gaze on their obstacle and saw two bulky guys in hoodies, smelling like alcohol (granted, Foggy and Matt probably smelt like that too, but the guys in front them smelt like that even more). The looks on their faces turned from irritation to amusement, once they saw Matt.

"Hey, Joe, look." One of them pointed his chin at Foggy's friend. "This one is blind."

"Oh, yeah, he is!" The one named Joe exclaimed. "He has white cane, glasses and stuff. And you told me, Harry, it's only in cartoons. Hey, blind man." He turned to Matt. "Where's your mug? You know, for a change."

And they both burst into laugh.

"That was good, Joe." Said the one called Harry.

Foggy couldn't believe them. Of course, they were young, and probably drank off their asses, but still their words hit him hard with their utter stupidity and lack of empathy. In fact, for a couple of minutes, Foggy was rendered speechless.

But then he looked at Matt. His friend seemed to be less dumbfounded by their words and more sad about them. Something about his expression made Foggy think it wasn't the first time, Matt encountered such jeers. Maybe that's why he wasn't saying anything. Nevertheless, momentarily Foggy decided to step in.

"Hey, assholes!" He said and the two drank guys stopped laughing. "What are you laughing about? You've never seen blind person in your lives?"

They were going to say something, but he quickly cut in.

"Oh, listen to yourself, dicks. You sound like five year olds. 'Hehe, guy with white cane.' Newsflash, there are blind people on this world, and you being assholes about it only make you look stupid. Now, fuck off."

Some part of Foggy thought they will wreck him up for these words, but they only looked at him dumbfounded, before shrugging and walking away. While passing Matt and Foggy, they bumped their shoulders. Foggy's eyes followed them, until Matt's voice didn't catch his attention.

"Thanks, they were annoying."

The smile on his face made Foggy grin too.

"Anything for my best pal." He said and put his arm on Matt's shoulder. "Now, let's go back to our debate…"

 **Two**

There was no denying here – Matt Murdock was a nerd. Day by day, he was sitting in his room and studying (with the help of various technical equipment). He was hardly speaking on lectures, but when he spoke, it was always correct answer. Teachers liked him – liked his attitude, his hard work and the fact that he was always asking for additional materials to educate himself – and they were trying to make it all easier to him.

Soon there was the time for the first semester exams. All students were trying their hard to pass and Foggy was finding himself more and more in his room, rereading his notes and repeating important phrases with Matt, who – as always – seemed to know everything and more. Foggy didn't know if he will pass (there were times when he really thought that he would be better off as a butcher; butcher, at least, didn't have to know what the hell jurisprudence is), but he was sure that Matt will get straight A's.

So the big day came and their whole class was standing in front of the classroom, where the oral exam was taking place. Teacher was asking two students to come in and asking them questions about Roman law. Naturally, everybody was nervous. The Roman law teacher was known for his strictness and people were saying that he was always asking about the stuff the examined person knew the least. Some of the students were coming out with miserable expressions on their faces.

Foggy thought that he was going to explode. There was a moment when he wanted to just leave the exam and never come back, but always laid back Matt assured him that he will do fine. After all, he was studying whole night and knew the material perfectly. It helped, but only a little.

Another students just left the classroom. While the others were asking them about their questions, Matt turned to Foggy and said:

"I don't know how about you, but I'm ready. Would you like to come with me?"

"No, dude." Foggy smiled. "I need to repeat few things, before going there. But you can go, if you want."

"Well, okay." Matt shrugged and grinned to his friend. "Wish me luck."

"I don't have to, you will kick his ass."

Matt only chuckled and, alongside with some female student, entered the classroom.

Foggy wanted to focus on his notebook, but once he started to read some Latin sentences and what they meant, he heard someone's whisper:

"He will get A, even if he won't answer a single question."

Foggy turned to the guy, standing few inches away and talking to some girl, who asked:

"You think?"

"Yeah." The guy replied. "The teacher will feel sorry for him and let him pass."

Foggy closed his notebook and looked at him.

"Okay, dude" He began. "first off – where you've been for majority of this semester? I don't remember seeing you in the class, so when, the fuck, you get the impression that Matt relies on teachers' pity? Secondly – when we were going out to get wasted, he was generally sitting in his dorm room and studying. Hell, he was even reading books from higher shelves, that's how much he wants to learn. Did you read Cicero's _On the agrarian law proposed by Rullus_? Because he did. And trust me, I know – I'm his roommate. So don't you _dare_ imply that Matt Murdock will get an A just because teacher will be pitying him."

By the embarrassed look on guy's face, Foggy assumed that his little speech made the right impact. To be fair, he felt kind of more confident now. Even kind of… righteous?

Soon Matt came out and told Foggy that he got B, but only because he didn't know the last two questions. Foggy smiled widely and congratulated him either way.

"Wait here, dude." He added after that. "I will pass this exam and we will be celebrating."

Matt only smiled and wished him luck.

 **Three**

They were looking for the right place to open their business for quite some time. Most of the time Foggy was the one who was calling various developers and landlords, and asking them about details, because Matt was doing other things. Sometimes Foggy wanted to drag him by collar and let him do the talking, but Matt insisted that his friend and partner was better in talking to people and negotiating the best terms. After short musing, Foggy couldn't help but agree.

This time he found really cheap, but also really convenient place in Hell's Kitchen. Well, he expected some problems like big-ass rats or fungus on the walls, however, baggers can't be choosers, and if he and Matt wanted to start their business somewhere, this was a start as good as any other. The woman on the other side of the phone sounded nice and really wanted them to rent her office.

"How about persons with disabilities?" Foggy decided to ask, cutting her in the midsentence. "Do your building has any improvements for, say, blind people?"

For a moment there was silence on the line, but then the woman spoke:

"Why, mister Nelson? Are you blind?"

"No, I'm not." He was going to add something, but his interlocutor interrupted him:

"Thank God! I mean, I don't have anything against blind people, but they are… you know…"

Foggy already realized that she was one of those people, who open their mouth without thinking and say things that might put them into trouble. He wanted to cut in and disconnect, before she could say anything else, but some part of him (maybe even that sick part of him) was curious about what she wanted to say. He will explain her everything later.

"No, I don't know."

"Well, for sure God was working on them hard, but they just didn't work out."

Foggy suspected to hear something ableist, but this one seemed like taken from 19th century. Oh, he was going to enjoy what will go next.

"Do you know why I asked this question, Ms?"

"No." There was some nervous undertone. It seemed that she started to realize her mistake.

"Well, it's because my business partner, mister Murdock, is blind."

There it was. A silence, showcasing the consternation and embarrassment. She even started to stutter a little.

"I-I'm sorry, mister Nelson, I didn't want to say that…"

"Well, you could wait, until I give further explanation."

"Is there any way I can make it up to you and mister Murdock?"

Foggy smiled. He had some nasty idea.

"Well, maybe there is a chance for a discount price…"

 **And the one time Matt defended Foggy**

Foggy felt out of place. After all, he was probably the only guy, who wasn't a crime fighter of some sort. All around the club there were various superheroes. Of course, there were also "muggle" friends of said superheroes, but even they seemed to be… special in one way or another. Foggy manage to talk with few of them, but he mostly listened to their stories about their work in S.H.I.E.L.D., military or university. Hell – some of them actively helped their superhero friends. After some time, he started to feel a little unimportant. After all, the only things he could offer to Matt in his crusade, was moral support and a softball bat. Compared to others, he was actually a wimp.

He sat at the bar and ordered whiskey, wishing to be alone. However, soon he was approached by some random S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"How about you, fatty? You don't look like much of a fighter."

Foggy cringed a bit at the sound of "fatty", but he remained calm.

"I'm a lawyer. And I'm with him." He pointed at Matt, who was talking with Captain America and Falcon.

"A lawyer, huh? And what do you do, when there is a danger? Hide under the table?"

Foggy wanted to say something, but for some strange reason his head was empty. No witty remarks coming to his aid. Nothing. It was actually pretty depressing.

But Foggy saw Matt leaving the company of superheroes and started to walk into Foggy and agent's direction.

"I see." Said the agent when Foggy didn't reply to his jeers. "Well, I guess there is also place for fat wimps."

That was the moment when Matt stood next to Foggy and spoke to the guy:

"I hear, you're talking shit about my best friend."

The agent didn't say anything. He only smirked, chuckling smugly. So Matt with few quick moves put him down, and only when the guy was laying on the floor, he continued:

"Let me tell you something about Foggy. He might not be very muscular, but it doesn't mean he's not strong or brave. If he have to, he can stand up against guys twice his size. He's also a pretty good lawyer, so show him some respect, instead of assuming that he's just a fat guy. Do you understand?"

The agent only nodded.

"Now, get out." Matt added harshly.

The guy slowly stood up and left.

Foggy looked at his friend.

"You know, you didn't have to be so ruthless." He said coldly, however, then he smiled and added more lightheartedly: "But I must say it was kinda fun."

"Don't get used to it." Matt sat next to him. "I would rather avoid beating S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents."

"And what if they were threatening your best bro in the world?"

"Well then, goodbye, my friend, it was nice to know ya." Matt smiled.

"Bastard." Foggy smiled too.

They both burst into laughter. And then Matt ordered whiskey and for the rest of the evening they were just sitting there and talking at the bar.

When they were coming back to their apartments, a thought passed Foggy's head. He never put it into consideration, but now it somehow felt oddly clear to him. A certainty that, whenever it were some masked goons or just some douches, Matt will come and defend him. This was something that was going without saying.


End file.
